


Ensemble

by Ahelya



Series: Clé de JJG [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Défi d'écriture, Ensemble - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jean-Jacques Goldman, Partnership, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Un peu de romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Le maire de Paris était maintenant en train de passer sur toutes les chaînes de télévision et dans tous les journaux pour dire qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat noir, que l'anniversaire de leur apparition serait une occasion parfaite et qu'il allait leur offrir les clés de la ville pour les remercier de défendre Paris contre les akumas.





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Ensemble ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Encore une chanson pour les pieds… Qui a été rédigé en une heure et en décalé la nuit.
> 
> Au début, je me suis dit que j'allais revoir les deux épisodes de l'origin story de nos deux choupinous et… Et en fait, non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Alors j'ai fait sans...

**[Ensemble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovgCHfCnX3E) **

_Souviens-toi_  
_Etait-ce mai, novembre_  
_Ici ou là ?_  
_Etait-ce un lundi ?_  
_Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense_  
_Mais nous étions ensemble_  
_Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi._

C'était une mauvaise idée. Non ! C'était même pire que ça ! C'était le meilleur moyen de provoquer une attaque d'akuma.

Qui avait bien pu avoir une idée pareille ?

Oh bien sûr, monsieur le maire soutenait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'idée venait de lui mais Marinette n'était pas certainement qu'elle devait le croire. Devait-elle blâmer Chloé ? Quelqu'un du conseil municipal ? Elle ne savait pas qui avait pu avoir cette idée mais une chose était sûre, le maire de Paris était maintenant en train de passer sur toutes les chaînes de télévision et dans tous les journaux pour dire qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat noir, que l'anniversaire de leur apparition serait une occasion parfaite et qu'il allait leur offrir les clés de la ville pour les remercier de défendre Paris contre les akumas.

Les remerciements étaient agréables et bienvenus. L'idée restait mauvaise. Vraiment mauvaise. Il y allait avoir une attaque. C'était certain.

Marinette, en écoutant la nouvelle, avait immédiatement pensé à refuser mais au jour dit, elle se rendit tout de même sur la place de l'hôtel de ville et y retrouva Chat noir et le maire de Paris.

Elle blâmait sa discussion avec Chat noir lors de la dernière attaque d'akuma pour cette décision.

Le maire, tout sourire, leur tendit les clés de la ville. Après un léger coup d'œil à Chat noir, ils s'en saisirent ensemble. Il y eu des photos… Puis des questions.

« Ladybug, qu'avez-vous pensé de Chat noir à votre première rencontre ? »

Elle se figea, incapable de répondre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Chat noir. Il semblait déçu par son silence. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à la question. C'était plutôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle avait parfois l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'ils luttaient ensemble contre les akumas. Tous leurs combats étaient beaucoup trop mélangés dans son esprit maintenant…

Ladybug regarda à nouveau Chat noir. Il souriait maintenant mais semblait tout de même toujours un peu triste. Elle regarda ensuite le journaliste qui lui avait posé la question. Chat noir. Le journaliste. Le journaliste. Chat noir…

Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Je… »

Un énorme cri effrayé l'interrompit. Elle se tourna vers Chat noir qui inclina la tête. Une seconde plus tard, ils s'élançaient tous les deux dans la direction d'où provenait le cri.

Le combat fut rapide et une fois qu'il fut terminé et avant qu'elle ne se détransforme, Ladybug se tourna vers Chat noir pour lui dire :

« Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien mais maintenant, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un meilleur partenaire que toi ! »

Elle dut s'en aller en quatrième vitesse mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle aurait presque juré entendre Chat noir ronronner.

 

 _Je ne me souviens que d'un mur immense_  
_Mais nous étions ensemble_  
_Ensemble, nous l'avons franchi._


End file.
